Portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones) may be provided with near field communication (“NFC”) components for enabling contactless proximity-based communications with another entity, such as a program provider. Often, these communications are associated with transactions (e.g., data transactions or commercial transactions) that may be related to a loyalty program associated with the program provider. However, registration of a credential on the electronic device often requires the manual entry of a substantial amount of information.